The invention concerns an insect screening sheet having an insect-repellent layer.
Numerous devices and methods are known for providing protection from insects.
To protect fruit trees and the like from creeping insects or insect larvae, for example sheets with a sticky surface are known, on which the insects or insect larvae remain stuck. It will be noted however that sticky surfaces can lose something of their effect due to contamination and/or due to the adhesive being washed off.
Protective paints are also known, which however can entail unwanted environmental pollution, particularly if they involve toxic paints.